onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kilo Kilo no Mi
|image= |jname=キロキロの実 |ename=Kilo-Kilo Fruit |meaning=Kilo from Kilogram |first= Chapter 112; Episode 66 |class=Paramecia |user=Miss Valentine }} The Kilo Kilo no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to change their weight from 1 to 10,000 kilograms without, in any way, affecting the overall size of their bodies. The fruit is known as the Kilo Kilo Fruit in the English versions. In the 4Kids dub, kilograms are replaced by pounds. "Kilo" is the short version of Kilogram that multiplies a unit by a thousand. It was eaten by Miss Valentine. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit's main strength is that it allows the user to change their weight at will. They can go from being 1 kilogram, light enough to float on the wind with an umbrella, to 10,000 kilograms, dropping with intense force to crush the opponents. Even with one's weight increased, it seems as though the user of the fruit can move normally, instead of being weighted down by their own mass. However, in the case where the user is dropping with extreme weight, a swift enough opponent can simply dodge the attack while the user crashes into the ground. However, because of the user's incredible mass, they can do so almost fearlessly, sustaining minimal damage, as even when Zoro dodges Miss Valentine's attack and she falls through the earth, she appears moments later only slightly scuffed up. It also seems that the change in mass is not instant, but gradual, since Miss Valentine was knocked away by Nami and Vivi before she could gain enough mass to crash down on Usopp. Aside from these, the user is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Miss Valentine usually uses her ability to change her weight to either become extremely light to make high jumps, assisted with her umbrella, and then increase her weight dramatically to crash down and crush her opponents. Below is a list of her named techniques: * : First Miss Valentine makes herself weigh one kilogram so she can use her umbrella to float above her opponent to aim her attack. Then, when she's directly over her target she rapidly increases her weight to 10,000 kilograms and crushes her opponent flat. This is called 10,000 Kill-o-Press (a pun off of "kill") in the Viz Manga, 10,000 Pound Press in the 4Kids dub, and 10,000 Kilogram Press in the FUNimation dub. * : Similar to the 10,000 Kilo Press only this time aims for the opponents head or neck and she drops down with one of her legs extended straight out towards to either smash or cut off the opponent's head. This is called 10,000 Kill-o-Guillotine in the Viz Manga and 10,000 Kilogram Guillotine in the FUNimation dub. This technique was removed in the 4Kids dub. * : Similar to the 10,000 Kilo Press only with 5,000 kilograms used. This is called 5,000 Kill-o-Press in the Viz Manga and 5,000 Kilogram Press in the FUNimation dub. This technique was removed in the 4Kids dub. * : A torturing technique. Miss Valentine sits on her opponent and slowly increases her weight, usually in intervals of 100 kilograms, until she crushes them like a bug. "Crescendo" is an Italian word which means "growing", in musical notation "crescendo" means that the notes are gradually getting louder. This technique was removed in the 4Kids dub. Trivia * ﻿The Kilo Kilo no Mi is the only Devil Fruit in the series to keep its name in translation (aside from the "no Mi" part, which is translated to "fruit"). References Links * Weight - Wikipedia entry on ability controlled by Miss Valentine's Devil Fruit. Site Navigation ca:Kilo Kilo no Mi Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia